Liara Femshep One Shots!
by snusnu95
Summary: This is my series of one shots in the Mass Effect universe between Femshep and Liara T'Soni! One shots randomly set anywhere between ME1 - ME3. Rated M to be on the safe side, as sexual undertones are suggested.
1. Sparring with the Commander

**I don't really know if I want this to be a series of one-shots, or a novella of sorts of original scenes and dialogue from Mass Effect between my Shepard and Liara. So far, I like this but I'm not sure where it will go. Watch this space! Anyway, I feel as though I should give some history on my Shepard.**

 **Earthborn, war hero, soldier. Mostly paragon with a dash of renegade. Mission order in my original Mass Effect game was Feros Therum Noveria Virmire. This one-shot is between Therum and Noveria.**

 **I try to avoid using Shepard's first name for two reasons. Firstly, my original Shepard has my incredibly rare first name (it's something I always do, because I try to create myself and act as I would, silly I know but I've always done it). In a story like this, my first name is too jarring to read, and most people would probably find it off-putting and distracting, as well as not be able to pronounce it. Secondly, because no one in the game calls Shepard by her first name, it just makes no sense to use it here especially since this is written in Liara's perspective. I much prefer reading Mass Effect fanfiction where Shepard's first name is avoided all together, or used incredibly rarely.**

 **Anyway here it is! Please feel free to review; praise and criticism are most welcome!**

 **SPARRING WITH THE COMMANDER**

Dr Liara T'Soni was trying to make herself scarce. She had only been on the ship for a week and felt more isolated by the day. If she were forced to choose, she would rather be back in the Prothean stasis device. Aside from the Krogan and Geth trying to kidnap her, it had been very peaceful and she could be herself. On the Normandy, Liara felt she was hiding within a shell.

It wasn't the fact she was an 'alien' on an Alliance vessel. No, she knew it was to do with the fact she was the daughter of Matriarch Benezia. There were plenty of aliens here who seemed to have a better time than she did. At least Commander Shepard had visited her. With her tanned scarred skin, cropped light brown hair, and deep-set hazel eyes, Shepard wasn't what you'd call a classical beauty, but she still had a very confident stride that made up for her lack of 'classic beauty'. _Goddess,_ Liara thought to herself, _and she always seems so interested in Asari culture, and me!_

Liara stumbled out of her little holding on the main deck, through the med-bay, and into the mess. Lieutenant Alenko stood awkwardly, eating a bowl of what looked like rice and mashed potatoes. He looked up as she entered and eyed her suspiciously, still scooping food into his mouth. The other aliens from the ship, Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and Urdnot Wrex were laughing together as they collected food and sat at the table, while Ashley Williams sat by herself consuming her meal. Liara stepped forward, and several of the Alliance crew looked suspiciously at her. Part of her wanted to roll her eyes, did they really think she was going to snap them all up into a singularity in the mess?

She walked confidently past the stares and made her way to the elevator. Liara found it more comforting to raid the food supplies in the night with no one else around, selecting what she needed for the day so she wouldn't have to show her face again. She stepped gingerly into the awfully slow elevator, and tapped her foot impatiently as it snapped its doors shut and hummed along.

"Goddess, how is this slow piece of tech even allowed?" Liara murmured. After what felt like an hour, the elevator grinded to a halt, and she flung open the doors, not wanting to wait for them to grind open, revealing the engineering and storage deck. The deck was, predictably, empty. She looked at the Mako, which sat on one side of the room, and the wall where everyone's lockers were.

She stepped forward, feeling as though she was intruding on the empty space. _Nonsense, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong_ she thought to herself. Yesterday, Shepard had told Liara that she was allowed to go anywhere she wanted in the ship but to avoid the engineering room. Liara would avoid there anyway, she knew Tali and Engineer Adams would eat her alive, plus she'd probably break something causing the Normandy to explode.

"Looking for something to analyse?" a voice called from the darkness, and Liara jumped out of her skin, almost falling over. Before she had time to ask, Commander Shepard emerged, a slight smile playing around her lips.

"Commander! I'm sorry, I was just-," but Shepard caused Liara to halt mid-sentence. The Commander was not in her usual outfit; rather she was sporting a black sports bra, with exercise shorts and sneakers. Her short hair was damp with sweat and her hazel eyes were hard. Liara was failing to not stare at the Commander, who had a toned yet feminine physique. Liara felt her cheeks get hot, and she bit her lip.

Shepard coughed awkwardly, and Liara snapped out from her trance, her blue eyes meeting Shepard's.

"What are you doing down here?" Liara asked rather bluntly. Shepard eyed Liara, who had not meant for her question to sound so accusatory, but Shepard sighed and turned, walking back toward the wall.

"I come down here and exercise. It's about the only space you can, really. It's not like I don't like to train with the others, but I find it easier on my own," Shepard explained as Liara finally caught eye of the punching bag and weights in the corner. Shepard's back was to her, and Liara couldn't help eyeing the muscles in her back and shoulders, and the way the curves were and….

"Were you touring the ship?" Shepard asked as she turned around again, breaking Liara's train of thought.

"Yes," Liara replied, "I thought I'd look around while everyone else was busy. Not that I don't like them but-,"

"They don't like you?" Shepard pondered, and Liara nodded, "don't worry about it. Everyone was really suspicious when Garrus, Wrex and Tali joined but they've been here for a few weeks now, and the crew has gotten used to them. They'll get used to you as well. It's probably also the fact you're Benezia's daughter – that really wouldn't help relations."

"No, it doesn't," Liara added, "but I'm really not my mother. I don't even know who she is anymore or why she has sided with Saren." Liara stopped. She had no idea why she was talking about her mother; she was sick of talking about her mother.

"We'll track her down," Shepard said as she finished wrapping her hands with some sort of cloth. Liara couldn't help admire the muscles in Shepard's arms as her hands curled into fists. Shepard caught Liara's eye again and cocked an eyebrow, a signal that still confused Liara – she really needed to read up on human body language. They had such a rushed and exaggerated body language and culture; Liara could barely keep up at times.

"Do you want to spar Dr T'Soni?" Shepard asked playfully, turning toward Liara with her fists raised, "didn't really see you as the sparring type," Shepard teased before Liara could even get in a response.

"I'm not sure Commander - ," Liara hesitated, but Shepard cocked her eyebrow again and Liara gave in, "okay okay, but go easy on me!"

Shepard rolled her eyes, "as if I haven't heard THAT one before," Shepard laughed, "I fell for that with Garrus. Not with you, I'm afraid!"

Liara was not dressed appropriately for sparring; her jacket would restrict her movement. Shrugging, she pulled her jacket off, revealing her black tank top she wore underneath. She tested her arm movement now, and nodded happily. Liara raised her fists to Shepard, a movement that felt so oddly wrong.

Shepard jumped forward before Liara had time to react and threw a punch straight at Liara's face, which she dodged at the last possible second. Liara righted herself, and raised her fists in front of her face. Shepard grunted as she threw another punch at Liara's face, but her left arm went for Liara's side – a move Liara didn't see coming. Liara's knees buckled, but she righted herself. It seemed Shepard had practiced before – and on 'tougher opponents'. Wrex had taught her to dance evidently.

Liara jumped forward throwing a punch which Shepard effortlessly blocked, and responded by kicking her leg out, which Liara ducked under. Liara went for another punch, but tried the misdirection tactic that Shepard had applied. Unfortunately, she was ready for this, and her right arm came crashing down to throw Liara's off-balance. Liara toppled over, landing awkwardly on her buttocks. Shepard smiled vindictively and swaggered toward Liara, fists raised with creased eyebrows and a wicked grin.

Without even thinking, Liara launched a Lift at Shepard. Shepard was caught completely off guard and pulled into the air, hanging awkwardly upside down. Liara watched Shepard struggle against the biotics as Liara managed to push herself to her feet.

"Hey! No biotics!" Shepard grumbled, folding her arms.

"You didn't specifically mention not to use biotics?" Liara shrugged, still holding Shepard in the Lift field.

"Ergh, I don't have biotics remember? I'm a soldier! Completely weapons trained – not a shred of biotics," Shepard explained.

"Oh," Liara had actually forgotten Shepard was not biotic. From the little she had seen, Shepard moved so effortlessly on the battlefield, Liara could've sworn she had the ability. Liara could not tell whether Shepard was joking – but something about her tone suggested she had crossed the line. Shepard flinched as if she was preparing herself for a rough landing, but Liara lowered her gently to the ground, easing off her biotics. It was amazing how delicate such a powerful force could be.

Shepard jumped up ready for round two, however she still appeared to be dizzy from her biotics encounter, and Liara's blow clipped the edge of Shepard's jaw. Liara flinched as Shepard fell to her knees onto the cold floor, grabbing at her face. Liara had not meant to have so much force behind the blow. She shook her hand, stretching her fingers out, to try and eliminate the stinging.

"Shepard…" Liara said as she sank to her knees in front of her. Shepard looked at Liara, her jawline where she had been hit was red, and already swollen compared to the other side. Liara couldn't believe what she had done! Firstly, she had dangled Shepard using biotics, and then punched her in the face! Without even thinking, Liara reached out and gently touched the side of Shepard's face.

She wrapped her hand around Shepard's swollen jawline, feeling the hot skin under her hand. Liara couldn't help but notice how striking her own blue skin looked against the Commander's tan skin – the colours contrasted very well. Shepard's hand reached up to Liara's and covered it, an action Liara was not expecting. Liara braced for Shepard to throw her hand off, but it didn't happen. In contrast, she leant into her hand. Liara gently stroked the side of her face, and Shepard's eyes closed instinctively.

Shepard's head began to move forward, and Liara felt her head making the same movement. Shepard's face was very close. A few more centimetres and Liara was sure their foreheads would be touching.

A sharp noise behind them sent them diving away from each other. Shepard had jumped backwards and was lying uselessly on her back, while Liara leapt to her feet. The elevator doors flung open revealing Garrus, Wrex and Tali – the air still clung to the laughter of a joke that had just been told, presumably Wrex's, but the three of them stood awkwardly at the sight in front of them.

"Erhm," Liara muttered stupidly, wiping the sweat from her brow. Shepard got to her feet while still holding her face, grabbing her jacket and towel from the desk. She wrapped the towel around her neck, and threw her jacket over herself. Liara hastily grabbed her own jacket and hurriedly shoved her arms into the sleeves.

"That injury might need medical attention, I would recommend seeing Dr Chakwas," Liara said to Shepard.

"Of course," Shepard replied as Liara stepped into the elevator.

"Sparring Commander?" Wrex grunted with laughter. The last thing Liara saw was Garrus returning to tinkering with the Mako and Tali heading back toward the engineering deck while Shepard stood with Wrex. The doors snapped shut, and the elevator clunked its way to the mess. Thankfully the mess only had a few stragglers, so Liara was able to quietly duck into the Med-bay. She, however, bypassed Dr Chakwas, and practically dived into her little holding.

Liara knew that Shepard would not see Dr Chakwas, she was just too stubborn. Plus, she had more important things to do then to get tended to by a wonderfully gentle, but sometimes overbearing, human doctor.

Liara couldn't get over the Commander's behaviour, however. Her thoughts were swimming around her skull. The raised eyebrow, the cheeky smiles, and _that –_ the whole jaw incident, what did that even mean?

Asari were easy, while they did not each have the same taste, all Asari were practically pansexual, able to form romantic and sexual relationships with all sentient species and all genders. Humans however, were far more complicated. Since humans, like most species, were split into male and female – most desired the opposite sex as this was a way to procreate. This was all Liara knew about human mating behaviour. She did not even know if female humans could form romantic and sexual attachment to other females. Even though Liara knew she wasn't exactly female, she still had a feminine shape and voice – and it seemed rather unlikely for a female human who desired male humans to fall for her.

 _No, she probably has eyes for Lieutenant Alenko,_ Liara thought to herself. As far as male humans went, Alenko was rather dashing. However, even if Shepard did desire other women, why would she desire Liara? Liara wasn't remarkable – just a pureblood Asari with a fetish for archaeological sites. Shepard had accomplished so much in her 29 years, and what had Liara accomplished in her 106?

Well, a fair bit, but to put it in perspective, Shepard's titles were way more interesting and impressive.

Now that she had punched Shepard in the face, going to her with questions about human behaviour didn't seem like the best idea. Shepard may even want to kick her off the ship! Subordinates normally didn't get away with punching their commanders in the face! No, Liara reasoned, it would be best to look Shepard's profile up, "that could give me some insight," Liara muttered to herself as she logged into the extranet and began to browse.

 **Special thanks to MuffledWalnut for editing this bad boy for me!**


	2. So, who exactly have you been with?

**I was going to make this post-ending of ME1 since I wanted these one shots to be about ME1, buuuuuuuut actually decided to change it to ME3 during and after the plot of the Citadel DLC. I think I'll be sticking to one shots!**

 **Same Shepard, same Liara. I always do Citadel just before storming TIM's base. A lot of the dialogue is from the actual game, as I like to be as accurate as I can but I also apologize for it as it reeks of lazy writing. However, for me, it needed actual in-game moments from Citadel to piece it together! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed these one-shots!**

 **SO, WHO EXACTLY HAVE YOU BEEN WITH?**

The crew of the Normandy finally had a chance to have some R&R on the Citadel. Even Commander Shepard was having time off. However, as usual, shit goes down. Liara T'Soni couldn't think of a better way to put it. Now, they were fighting an unknown enemy who they were all pretty sure wanted Shepard dead. Again, as usual.

Shepard had been required to infiltrate a high-end function at the Silver Coast Casino, and Liara had been asked to accompany her. _And finally too, even though it's a mission it's still nice to spend some time with her_ Liara thought to herself as she, Shepard and the Alliance officer Staff Analysist Brooks walked into the casino.

"I'll get to the ventilation shaft. Wish me luck!" Brooks said as she climbed the stairs.

"Liara, you have any input?" Shepard asked her as they followed Brooks.

Liara remembered what she had discovered about this Casino and Khan before the mission, "Khan has a lot of surveillance set up. I'd mingle with the guests if you want to look normal."

"Okay, time to meet the riff-raff!" Shepard grinned as they climbed to the top of the stairs. Liara stood beside her, brushing a random piece of fabric off of her dress. Shepard grabbed her hand as they looked around the casino. Shepard seemed to be calculating who to walk to first.

Liara was looking at the Quasar machines, her Shadow Broker poweress thinking over how she could get an agent to hack the machines _maybe I should ask Kasumi_ she thought to herself but was distracted by Shepard's yell "Sha'ira!"

"Commander Shepard," Sha'ira, an attractive blue asari, said in the same dreamy voice she had been using to talk with a potential client. The blonde male human seem disgruntled as Sha'ira turned her attention onto Shepard.

"It's been a long time," Shepard replied, smiling pleasantly at the asari.

"My idea of a long time is different than yours," Sha'ira responded simply, and Liara could've sworn that Shepard winced. It must be painful to be reminded of such a short lifespan.

Shepard however, brushed off the comment and laughed, "What can I say? I've put a lot of living in the last few years."

"Indeed," Sha'ira replied, not even looking directly at Shepard. Sha'ira hadn't even acknowledged Liara's existence. Not that she cared, but, still, a little recognition would be nice. Shepard rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Do you have any _advice_ for me this time?" Shepard asked smugly.

Sha'ira merely shrugged, "win," she said simply, taking a sip of her drink. Shepard and Sha'ira continued to speak, something about journalists making up some stuff and how she left. Liara was only half listening; she was trying to keep an ear out for Brooks as well as listening for new information from EDI.

"Commander, I'm upstairs by the grate leading to the shaft. But there's a problem. Can you meet me?" Brooks asked over the comm.

"We're going to go to the bar; it was lovely to see you again," Shepard smiled.

"Likewise," Sha'ira replied, "and glad to see you've settled down. Not as wild as the Commander I remember from three years ago – have a great night," Liara watched her wink as she sipped her drink again. Shepard and Liara walked off to help Brooks.

"What was that about?" Liara asked curiously.

"I helped her out with a bit of sticky business a few years ago on the Citadel," Shepard explained, "She gave me a trinket and random advice."

"Uh huh," Liara nodded, not quite believing she had the full picture.

.

After the Casino infiltration Shepard and Liara found themselves back in the apartment. She had a nice time despite the circumstances, even grooving out on the dance floor. However Shepard's conversation with Sha'ira had resonated in her mind and kept gnawing at her thoughts.

When had she helped the consort? Liara vaguely remembered visiting the Citadel for a while when she had been recruited. Shepard had not used Liara as part of a ground squad until Noveria. _Who normally went with Shepard?_ Liara thought to herself. She slapped her forehead; Garrus was always Shepard's second! She was hardly seen without him on the battlefield. Was it possible Garrus went with her for something as menial as this? It was worth a shot. Liara remembered back then Shepard always had someone with her on the Citadel.

It was late, and many people were going back to the Normandy for the night. Shepard was busy talking to EDI and Joker by the entrance of the apartment. Garrus stood on the second floor, leaning on the railing and looking dreamily out of the window. Liara climbed the stairs and he smiled at her approach.

"Hey Liara, what can I do for you?" Garrus asked as he turned to face her. Liara leant on the railing next to him, opening her mouth a few times; trying to think of the best way to phrase what was on her mind.

"Do you remember precisely when-," Liara said slowly, piecing the words together, "-when Shepard helped an asari consort named Sha'ira?"

To her surprise, Garrus began to chuckle, his flanging affect quite evident, "I remember that! I know we had gone to Feros, and gotten you. I know Ashley was still alive anyway," Garrus said, remembering the day, "it was some drama about the elcor ambassador's secrets being leaked by a turian named Septimus Oraka. Well, Shepard did some talking with that quick wit of hers and problem solved."

"Did – did Sha'ira give any advice?" Liara asked, knowing she was pushing her luck.

"I have no idea," Garrus replied, scratching his fringe, "Kaidan and I waited outside for a while, so you'd have to ask Shepard."

"Cool, thanks Garrus," Liara smiled.

"What bought this on?"

"Ran into Sha'ira in the casino, had no idea who she was," Liara replied, then corrected herself, "no, I know who she is. I don't live under a rock," she smiled, knowing she was pulling her tongue around human phrases, "However, I didn't know she knew Shepard."

"Ah," Garrus said, "That makes sense."

"I'm off, are you heading back to the Normandy?" Liara asked.

"No, thought I'd have a drink with Shepard,"

"Okay, see you Garrus!"

"Catch you Liara," he said as Liara began to walk down the stairs. She was torn, half of her wanted to stay with Shepard but the other half wanted to go and find information on Sha'ira from her terminal.

Shepard was waving goodbye to Joker and EDI as Liara approached, "Liara! Sweetheart, do you want to stay for the night?"

Liara felt herself turning purple, it was an offer that she almost couldn't resist, Shepard's seductive smirk and twinkling eyes almost pulled her in. She shook her head to pull herself out of the daze, "Sorry, not tonight, work to do. Was going to look more into this Khan character," Liara literally pulled the lie out of nothing.

Shepard looked at her briefly, and Liara held her breath, "Oh, that's fine Liara. When this is over, we'll make some time," Shepard smiled. Liara pecked her on the lips and walked out of the apartment. Stealing a last glance, she saw Shepard staring at her longingly. It took all of Liara's strength not to go running into the Commander's arms, but she held strong.

.

Back on the Normandy, Liara stood staring at her terminals. What she was about to do felt like a huge invasion of privacy. _This is my job_ Liara argued with herself, trying to justify what she was about to do. Staring at her terminal she slowly typed the words:

 _Surveillance footage, citadel, consort chambers, Commander Shepard, 2183_

 _2 hits._

Liara clicked on the first one, which showed the Commander, Garrus and Kaidan talking to Sha'ira. Liara focused, watching as Sha'ira gave Shepard a hug.

"Ergh," Liara replied, the noise tainted with revulsion. Even though Shepard and she weren't close at this point, it still stung to watch Shepard being hugged this way. Shaking her head, Liara clicked on the second surveillance video.

This one, dated a day later, showed Garrus and Kaidan leaving the room just as Garrus had described. Liara was starting to feel her paranoia was ridiculous, but her eyes widened as the Commander began to peel off pieces of her armour, and Sha'ira stripped off her outfit. Liara didn't need to see the rest. She slammed her fist into her terminal, shutting off the video and probably breaking it.

"By the Goddess!" Liara snapped. A memory surfaced in her mind that, if anything, made her feel worse.

 _Liara sat with Shepard in the Captain's quarters. The crew had just saved the Citadel from Sovereign and Saren. While now technically on shore leave, the Citadel was in dire need of repairs so most of the crew remained on the docked ship, few venturing out to shop for supplies and personal items._

 _Shepard was pulling off her boots while Liara sat on the edge of her bed. While she and Shepard had had sex in here, Liara still felt like she was trespassing. She watched as Shepard stretched out on her bed, resting her hands behind her head._

Liara struggled to remember most of their conversation. Asari lived for a thousand years, and Liara was having memory troubles now? She worried for her memories in the future, but maybe her recall would improve.

" _You – you love me?" Liara had asked, flabbergasted._

" _Yes," Shepard had replied, "the minute I laid my eyes on you I knew you were the only one for me. I've never been with another asari before, and I'm glad the first was you. I love you."_

Liara remembered blushing, calling Shepard a sweet talker, and then proceeding to meld again, and finally have sex, "I can't believe that was a lie," Liara grumbled, wringing her hands in frustration as she paced around her cabin.

She knew she had to ask Shepard about this, it would tear at her insides until it made her bitter if she didn't. She could not become bitter; it was possible Shepard had a perfectly reasonable explanation.

"Duty first, personal life later," Liara said to herself.

.

After possibly the weirdest mission in which Shepard had discovered she had a clone, and the clone almost getting away with stealing her identity and taking the Normandy, things had settled down again. Liara should've forseen the clone's creation; after all she had given Shepard to Cerberus.

Shepard had invited Liara to her apartment. Liara had not seen Shepard since the end of the mission, and was nervous about the encounter. She had no idea what she was going to say to Shepard. She knocked on the apartment door, but no one answered. Shrugging, she let herself in.

 _Shepard should really lock this door_ Liara thought to herself as she stepped inside, Glyph trailing her. Liara heard a faint sound of trickling water, maybe Shepard was in the bathroom? She stood in the apartment, awkwardly rolling her feet and clasped her shaking hands behind her back. As she scanned the room she noticed the grand piano.

Liara walked over and brushed the keys. This piano glistened under the artificial lighting. She strummed her fingers along the keys, playing a sweet soothing piece, and also the only one she knew. _Why did I never find out the name?_

"Greetings Commander," Glyph had randomly appeared, and Liara jumped, turning to see Commander Shepard smiling at her. She was wearing her N7 jacket and casual pants, Liara felt that jacket quite suited her.

"Shepard," Liara said, her voice too longing.

"I didn't know you could play?" Shepard pondered as she strolled over.

"Actually," Liara turned her back on Shepard, staring out the window, "this is the only song I know."

"Why's that?"

Liara couldn't believe the words flowing out of her mouth, "there was always something more important to do. Another ruin to uncover, intel to gather…a commander to save," she said turning toward the Commander. _Stupid Liara_! Hadn't she come here to yell at Shepard?

"Ha," Shepard smirked, "you couldn't sit still long enough."

Liara giggled, feeling her cheeks turn purple _,_ "could you?" _Dammit Liara, what are you doing? You rehearsed this!_

"Is there something special about this song?" Shepard asked. Liara placed her hand to her forehead; she had gotten herself in quite a pickle now.

"On one of my first digs, a storm swept in. We were trapped inside. I was so restless; I wanted to get back to work," Liara smiled at the memory, "one of the other archaeologists, Dr Olena, had this keyboard, she took it everywhere," Liara played some of the song again as she remembered, almost as if the grand piano was the keyboard, and that Shepard was Dr Olena, "she taught me to play this song while we waited."

"It's a good song," Shepard complimented.

"Thank you, Shepard," Liara said, her voice hanging to the last word. Now that she had played it again, her fingers felt the piano and she played some more, although her last few notes were off and she winced as the wrong note hung in the air, "I've always loved that song," Liara said idly, going to walk away from the keyboard and confront Shepard. She walked to the window, and felt Shepard following her.

The song began to play again, and both Liara and Shepard turned to see Glyph hovering in the piano, the keys glowing as it played the song. _Now's really NOT a good time Glyph!_ Liara yelled in her head. Regardless of the mood music, this needed to happen now.

"Shepard, I-," Liara began, and turned away from the Commander. But as she turned Shepard reached out and grabbed her arm. Liara turned to stare at the Commander who had a seductive grin on her face, "What are _you_ doing?" her question came out far more gentle than she would've liked. _Liara! LIARA!_ Her consciousness was screaming at her.

Shepard pulled Liara in close to her, "making sure you don't run off to something more important," she said matter-of-factly. The music still played in the background, and Liara couldn't help but begin to be swayed, especially standing this close. Shepard's hazel eyes twinkled with a cheeky youth. Liara admired her features as the closeness and electricity started to cloud her judgement.

"I can't imagine what that would be," Liara felt herself saying. _Yes, because the most important thing right now is ASKING ABOUT SHA'IRA!_ Her consciousness was screaming in her head.

"We should do this more often," Shepard said simply, still smiling at her. That smile! Liara pulled herself together, and attempted to try again.

"Yes, well. Maybe after-," Liara began but Shepard grabbed her hands and held them close.

"Every day after," she said, misinterpreting what Liara was going to say. The music continued to play in the background. Liara looked down at her hands linked with Shepard's, and then up into Shepard's eyes.

Big mistake.

Shepard was drawing closer. Liara could see all the imperfections on her face. Slight scarring from the Cerberus cybernetics, Shepard did still have a mean streak occasionally causing those cybernetics to flare up; the iconic hooked nose – or Roman, that was what the humans called it, her lips slightly too full for her face. Liara closed her eyes and leant in, feeling Shepard's lips on hers. The music still continued to play in the background.

Liara felt her consciousness kicking and screaming, _LIARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OI!_ She came to her senses so sharply that she jumped backward and almost fell over. Shepard was stuck in a mid-kiss, her lips still pursed, before a split second later she became aware of what was happening.

"Liara?" Shepard asked, looking confused yet concerned.

"Glyph! Get out of here please!" Liara said forcefully, directing it toward the door. Once Glyph was outside, although she knew it'd still hear everything, she shut the door and paced the room. She would not let Shepard seduce her again, not until this was sorted.

"Liara?" Shepard repeated, looking worried and walking toward her.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" Liara said, and before continuing, she praised herself. Her human slang was vast improving.

"Oh?" Shepard asked.

"I have _recently_ learned that you helped the asari consort, Sha'ira, in 2183," Liara began. Shepard remained silent, shrugging silently, still evidently confused so Liara ploughed on, "to the best of my knowledge _I_ was on the ship. Apparently, I have been notified that you had sex with a certain asari!" Liara couldn't be bothered with the dramatic build-up, instead just getting it out.

Shepard opened her mouth but stopped before any words or sound came out, instead looking like a bus had just hit her. She stood still, her eyes showing panic as her memories activated.

"While my memory is not as good as a drell's, I do remember you informing me that I was the only asari you'd ever been with and that 'I was the only one you wanted'! You lied to me!" Liara had never felt such venom come out of her mouth. Shepard wasn't helping. The Commander looked as those she was in stasis, unable to move or say anything. Liara felt her anger climbing, and in an attempt to control her sudden rage, Liara paced in front of Shepard, holding her own shaking hands.

Several seconds passed before Shepard finally spoke, "Liara," Shepard said simply, "I-," but she stopped again, unable to form the correct words. Liara bit her tongue, determined to wait it out. If anything, Shepard's struggle was actually calming her down. If Shepard didn't care she would've spewed an excuse straight away.

"I had actually forgotten about her," Shepard said simply. Well, there went Liara's theory about Shepard caring.

"I didn't realise you went around having sex with random women? You just fuck them and then forget! Is that what I am to you?" Liara's rage was reaching boiling point again.

"That's not how it is at all!" Shepard snapped; her own temper beginning to flair.

"Did you do it with anyone else?" Liara asked.

"Huh?" Shepard asked, as though her brain had momentarily stopped working.

"Have you had sex with anyone else since knowing me?" Liara rephrased.

"N-no," Shepard said.

"You hesitated."

"No, I didn't!"

"Dammit Shepard," Liara grabbed at her scalp crests and felt like pulling them out of her skull in frustration, "let's clear the air, right now! Who was it?"

"Liara, will you slow down! Let me explain!"

"Well go on then, let's hear what the great Commander Shepard has to say!" Liara held her arms out in front of her, motioning for Shepard to speak.

"I actually did forget I had sex with Sha'ira. I was bored, and she's attractive. You and I had only just met, you coming on the ship a week or two prior, according to my memory. I didn't even consider you a friend then. I don't like to form close friendships, especially romantic relationships with my crew."

"If you didn't consider me a friend-," Liara said, "what was that sparring session we had?"

Shepard raised her hand to head, as if trying to conjure the memory, "the one where I punched you in the face," Liara prompted, and waited for the recognition to play over. In a short time Shepard's face looked as though she remembered it.

"I remember. I think the endorphins from exercise had built up and I had been hit. I wasn't thinking straight, and you had just lifted me with biotics! I don't know Liara! All I know is I wasn't your friend at that point."

"You don't actually give a shit about your crew?"

"Not what I said! I don't like forming close friendships because it causes me to make stupid decisions. I like knowing my crew, but not too closely. I'm friends with Kaidan, and I made the irrational decision to save him on Virmire. I don't regret my decision, but Ashley was the more logical choice. I murdered Kirrahe that day because I chose to go back to the bomb to save my friend! However, being friends with my crew works wonders – after all Garrus and EDI pulled me to safety while the clone was left to die by Brooks."

"But why did you have a relationship with me?"

"Because I fell in love with you!" Shepard snapped back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Dammit Liara! I don't use people. If I want casual sex, I let them know. Did you think I loved Sha'ira or something?"

Liara's anger flared again, and she changed the subject, "what about when you were with Cerberus?"

"Christ Liara! What is with this interrogation?"

"Just tell me! It was Kelly Chambers wasn't it?"

"I didn't have sex with Kelly Chambers!" Shepard looked as though she was going to cry with frustration, "I just wanted her to feed the fish. The stupid things kept dying, so I became friendly with her and had dinner in my cabin, but we didn't fuck!"

"You're holding back…" Liara knew enough about humans, or at least Shepard, to tell when she was hiding something from her.

"FINE!" Shepard roared, kicking the piano stool over, "GARRUS AND I HAD A THING!"

Liara opened her mouth, but couldn't find words. Her mind blanked completely. Shepard's chest was heaving, and her hands curled into fists.

"What?" Liara eventually choked out after a pregnant pause.

"Well, it was a shit time! I woke up around a bunch of strangers, shoved onto a Cerberus frigate and was told 'go kill these Collectors'. You hadn't even _tried_ to contact me! Aside from Joker and Dr Chakwas, Garrus was the first familiar face, and my only familiar squad mate. I thought I harboured feelings for Garrus, I was confusing myself. He was awkward too, given he knew I loved you. However, I hadn't heard from you and no one was telling me anything, so I assumed you hated me and what I had become. I assumed we were through.

"However once I saw you on Ilium, I just….I knew the feelings I had for Garrus were platonic. I was just pushing romantic feelings on my first familiar. Garrus helped me through, he was there for me. Always has been. Once we left Ilium I called it off, he was actually relieved I think. We were both under stress and confused. I think my cybernetics were fucking me around, along with the fact Garrus had taken a rocket to the face so his mental state was fucked around too."

Liara could tell Shepard was not lying, it was her gut instinct. Even being the Shadow Broker she hadn't known about the fling with Garrus. Despite her title, she normally avoided Shepard's personal and private info. Garrus had kept very quiet about it all too.

"Look, I'm sorry I lied to you that day. But it wasn't intentional. I've never loved anyone before, and Sha'ira was literally a stress release. She didn't matter to me. But you," Shepard paused, "you've always mattered to me."

"Did you and Garrus…?"

"No," Shepard interrupted, "once I had seen you I called it off. We never did anything aside from flirt and make suggestive comments. There was no one else."

"Feron and I are just friends also," Liara added, "just making sure you knew that. I'm the same – I've only ever loved you."

"I'm so sorry," Shepard picked up the stool and placed it by the piano and then plonked herself down on it, holding her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry too," Liara said, walking over and placing her hand on Shepard's shoulder. Shepard took her hands away from her face, and they flopped uselessly in her lap. Liara placed her hand under the Commander's chin and pulled her head up. Shepard was crying. The tears overflowed from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Liara could not recall a single time she had seen Shepard cry. She felt as though something in her chest tore. This felt more like an invasion of privacy than watching the Consort security footage.

"Shepard…" Liara cooed, pulling her hand away from under Shepard's chin. Liara made to step back, but Shepard grabbed her hand, and stood up. Liara looked into Shepard's eyes, still red from tears. She didn't realise she had caused the love of her life so much pain in this fight. Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard's waist, and Shepard pulled her into the embrace, burying her face into the base of Liara's neck and shoulder.

For how long they stood, Liara would never know. Eventually however, Shepard pulled away. Liara let her go. Shepard walked over to the window again, and pressed a hand on it, seemingly lost in thought.

"If you'd like some time to yourself, I can leave?" Liara suggested as she moved toward the door. The fight had emotionally exhausted her, and while she didn't want to leave Shepard – she wouldn't object if she was forced away.

"No," Shepard's voice sounded thick, "please, stay."

"Okay," Liara said. She opened the door anyway, and Glyph hovered back into the room.

"Glyph – can you play that song again?" Shepard asked.

"Of course Commander," the VI replied, hovering into the piano again. The gentle melody began. Liara watched as Shepard turned and walked over to her, and held out a hand. Liara gently placed hers in Shepard's, unsure of what Shepard had planned. Shepard gently wrapped her arms around Liara's waist, and Liara looped her arms around Shepard's neck as they swayed and moved slowly around the room to the music.

Liara wanted to live in this moment forever. The arms of her beloved around her, she had never felt so safe in her life. The fight was still raw in her mind, but she tried to push the bad feelings out so they wouldn't spoil the moment. This memory, this was the one she needed to hold onto. This was a memory worth keeping for a thousand years.

"I love you," Shepard whispered, a huge amount of emotion evident despite the softness in her voice.

"I love you too," Liara replied. Her eyes met Shepard's and she gazed into them for several long moments, before finally leaning in, where their lips met.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this one! I was going to romance Garrus in Mass Effect 2, but as soon as I saw Liara on Ilium, I knew I couldn't cheat on her. So I called off the romance with Garrus, poor darling. I guess Shepard was just confused – well, it was a confusing time for her. But, Shepard and Garrus still maintain an excellent friendship. Still, I liked the bombshell that Shepard had feels for Garrus!**


	3. My first kiss went a little like this

**Hey everyone! Glad people like the one-shots. Thank you to all the reviews, favourites, follows and views! They are all greatly appreciated. Now, I'm not sure if this short fits in with the previous one-shot properly, but we shall see. This is a ME1 one-shot this time, set just before Virmire. Feel free to review, constructive criticism is most welcome! Hope everyone enjoys :D**

 **This one is a little different and starts in Shepard's perspective, so hopefully it works okay!**

 **MY FIRST KISS WENT A LITTLE LIKE THIS….**

Commander Shepard sat in Flux, a dingy club in Citadel's market district. Well, it was either this or that strip joint – _what was it called again? Chora's Den? Yes, that was it_. She took a swig of the ryncol Wrex had bought her and winced as it sliced down her throat. Her crew from the Normandy were taking well deserved shore leave. They had to set out in the morning to Virmire, and Shepard felt as though her crew deserved a break.

Shepard had decided to wear something else other than her armour or Alliance clothing, instead donning a slightly translucent feminine white shirt, with tight long black pants and stylish shoes. It was freeing to be out of the armour.

She gazed at the scene in front of her. Much to her amusement, Tali had dragged both Ashley and Kaidan onto the dancefloor and they were awkwardly dancing next to a particularly flimsy volus who Shepard recognised as the owner of Flux. Shepard couldn't help but giggle, but coughed as the motion hurt her stinging throat. She crossed the club, glancing at Wrex and Garrus comparing their guns in the corner and still decked out in full armour.

"I'm telling you a shotgun is better!" Wrex's loud voice carried over the din of the club.

"While you're making a fool of yourself on the battlefield, I'm killing all the goons with this bad boy," Garrus said, patting the butt of his sniper rifle lovingly. Shepard snorted with laughter at the pair of them; obviously they had had a little too much to drink.

"Just a glass of water please," Shepard said to the bartender and they got one for her.

"Ahh Shepard! Krogan up!" Wrex shouted from across the club as Shepard downed her glass of water. Shepard rolled her eyes; she needed to lay down, or at least retreat to the cool of the ship.

She made her way out of the club, and caught the nearest shuttle to the Normandy. She smiled at the sight of her, the ship had gotten her through her Spectorial duties so far, and she couldn't imagine herself having another one. Still, she hated that Anderson had given up the ship for her. Once she was through the decontamination processes she made her way down to the lower deck to where her cabin was.

"Thank goodness I don't need to take the blasted elevator!" Shepard said to herself as she made her way down the stairs. The Normandy was one of the fastest ships in the Alliance fleet, yet the elevator barely made an inch every minute. Half the time she just thought it'd be better to propel down the elevator shaft on a rope to the engineering and storage deck.

As she made her way down to the mess she noticed the ship was all but lifeless. Everyone seemed to be out on shore leave. She vaguely wondered whether Liara was on board.

Dr Liara T'Soni. Even her name made Shepard's head spin. From interpreting data she had seen on Feros and Noveria, as well as deciphering what was in that Prothean beacon, Liara had been an enormous asset.

While she had tried to prevent herself becoming attached to her crew, she couldn't help it. Shepard had begun to fall for the asari. She had always felt attraction toward women over men, even as a teenager on Earth she found herself admiring the human women along with some of the alien women. However, all of her encounters with people had been one-night stands. Her hard life had pushed her away from forming romantic entanglements.

But, as she thought about it, Liara wasn't Alliance – she was just an asari scientist helping their mission. Technically she could avoid the red-tape of 'fraternization'. However even as Shepard thought about it, she didn't want an encounter with Liara to be a one night stand. Liara was young, and she needed the commitment that Shepard couldn't provide. As much as she adored and wanted Liara, she knew Liara deserved someone better.

Against her better judgement, she wanted to check whether or not Liara was hiding in her little storage area behind the med-bay, she could still talk to Liara. Shepard stopped however. _No, you need to make a sandwich, take some aspirin and go to bed._

 _But, Liara!_ The other part of her pleaded.

 _No, she needs someone who can give her that commitment! That isn't you!_ Shepard then realised she was arguing with herself and how ridiculous this argument would've looked outside her brain.

Despite her conscience, she crept into the med-bay and to her relief Dr Chakwas was absent. Shepard then proceeded into the room behind this where Liara normally hid from the crew, but upon sticking her head in she found Liara was absent.

"Damn," she muttered, and turned colliding into something that sent her sprawling onto the ground. Her abdomen felt very hot and she felt her skin burning, and her head smacked into a solid surface. She pushed herself off of the soft object she had landed on and noticed she was laying on Liara. Shepard looked down and noticed her shirt had been soaked by the coffee Liara was carrying. Food was splattered over the med-bay floor.

"Shepard!" Liara said, flustered, sitting up and staring at her, "Goddess!" she noticed the coffee that now called her shirt home. Shepard felt as though her skin was on fire, and without even thinking pulled off the now see-through shirt. She had not worn anything other than her bra underneath. Her skin, while red and inflamed, did not look badly damaged.

"I'm so sorry!" Liara looked as though she was going to cry. Shepard couldn't help but smirk slightly. The poor thing was having a terrible time, Liara continued, "I didn't think you'd be on board! I saw you go with the others and-,"

"Relax Liara it's okay," Shepard said, picking up the coffee cup which held the remnants of what had burnt her flesh and threw it into the garbage, "I came back early – the ryncol was starting to get to my head. How come you didn't get off the ship?"

"Too busy with work," Liara replied, throwing her soiled food into the bin also, but placing the tray onto Chakwas' desk. Shepard meanwhile was hunting through Chakwas' draws, and at last found a canister of medigel. She squeezed the stuff onto her hand and rubbed it into the burn. The pain was slowly replaced with a numb sensation, and Shepard sighed with relief.

"I'm so sorry!" Liara repeated, tears in her eyes as she watched Shepard treat her burns. Shepard however dismissed Liara with a wave of her hand.

"Honestly, it's okay!" Shepard said, "Accidents happen," but seeing the asari begin to cry Shepard acted immediately. She jumped up and wrapped Liara into a hug to try and calm her down. Shepard felt Liara's arms wrap around her waist, and her slightly cooler arms felt soothing – or was that the medigel? Shepard couldn't tell.

"I'm so b-b-bad at this," Liara sniffled into Shepard's shoulder, "I smack you in the face, look up your history behind your back, and now I burn you with coffee!" Shepard and Liara pulled apart and Shepard held her at arm's length, gazing into her eyes.

Shepard opened her mouth to respond but her brain did not connect, the words were floating around her mind but she could not voice them. She had never been this close to Liara, aside from when she had comforted Liara after Benezia's death. She became hyper-aware of the asari's arms still around her bare waist, and felt as though her skin prickled with sudden electricity. The electricity started in her core and spread all over her body, to the very ends of her fingers and toes, and also her lips.

Without thinking about it, she inched her face closer to Liara's, who responded in the same fashion. As she inched toward her she noticed the flecks of green in Liara's iridescent eyes, the freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks, the way her eyelashes cast shadows on her face as she closed her eyes, the way she pursed her purple lips. Shepard felt her own eyes close and then the distance between them disappeared.

She could tell Liara was nervous and inexperienced; her lips felt awkward, yet oddly soothing against her own and were a slightly cooler temperature than Shepard's. One of Shepard's hands rose and grasped the nape of Liara's neck, while the other cupped the side of her face. Shepard's lips danced with Liara's, she did not want to move too quickly as she was acutely aware this was the asari's first kiss. She gently sucked on Liara's upper lip, feeling a slight jolt in Liara's body response.

Shepard pushed away slightly and they broke apart gently. Shepard ran her hand down Liara's back as they pulled apart. Liara opened her eyes and gazed into Shepard's, and then giggled, her face turning bright violet. Shepard laughed softly also, and then felt the laughter die in her throat. _What have I done? I'm leading her on. Shit. SHIT._

She let go of Liara suddenly, and felt panic take over her chest rapidly, _LEAVE NOW!_ She grabbed her coffee soaked shirt and fled from the med-bay, across the mess and into her quarters, making sure the door was bolted behind her.

Shepard yelled out, throwing her shirt across the room and flopped onto her bed. What the _hell_ had she done? _I wasn't going to, what happened? Fuck! Why did I leave? FUCK!_ Her breathing picked up and soon enough she had begun to hyperventilate, unable to steady or slow her breathing. She felt her heart pounding against her ribcage. _Oh great, a panic attack while recovering from ryncol, this is just GREAT_ she thought to herself as the panic rose to her brain and she grasped at her sheets for support.

She did not know how long she lay there, but eventually her breathing began to steady. _No one is dead, or seriously injured, we're okay,_ Shepard thought as her breathing slowed down, almost feeling as if the blood was steadily flowing back into her veins. She sat up, her head swaying as though she was on an ocean cruiser being jolted around by the waves.

"I need to - ," Shepard said, trying to push herself off of the bed. She needed to see Liara, she needed to explain. However her body had other ideas and she suddenly felt ill. The nausea gurgled in her gut, and so Shepard lay back down, trying to fight off the waves of sickness.

 _I'll talk to her in the morning_ Shepard thought as her mind drifted toward unconsciousness.

.

Liara sat at her terminal. She hadn't even turned it on; she simply sat staring at the light saying it wasn't active. Her hand subconsciously rose to her lips, where Shepard had kissed her last night. The actual kiss had been more than she ever dreamed of, Shepard was so gentle with a hint of passion underneath. The kiss had Liara wanting more, that is until Shepard had fled. Liara had been left standing stupidly in the med-bay.

She knew she was being foolish, but she did not want to see Shepard. The very thought bought tears to her eyes, _it's so stupid. This is Shepard, what am I doing? Goddess, I didn't even know she felt the same way. But she was influenced by alcohol, what was happening?_ However as she made the decision to not go and have breakfast, her stomach rumbled uncomfortably. She had not eaten all of yesterday, hence why she had grabbed food for the night before, which had been forgotten.

"Why do you betray me now stomach?" Liara muttered angrily. She folded her arms, trying to ignore the feeling but the pains of hunger had become more frequent and more evident. Sighing in frustration, Liara gave in and stormed out of her holding.

"Good morning Lia-," but Liara was already in the mess before Dr Chakwas could get the words out of her mouth. Liara looked at her watch, it was mid-morning in the day cycle of the Normandy and yet the mess was almost completely empty. _Right, shore leave_ , Liara had forgotten that most of the crew had visited the Citadel last night. Most of them were probably passed out and recovering from hangovers.

As Liara went to grab a bowl of fruit and yoghurt, the breakfast she had grown accustomed to when fresh fruit was available, she heard a door opening and was greeted to the sight of Commander Shepard emerging from her cabin. Liara froze, but quickly regained herself and tried to act as normal as possible. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the Commander was reasonably okay looking aside from the bags under her eyes. Had Shepard lay awake all night like she had? _Don't be stupid Liara, she was tipsy and would've slept!_

She watched Shepard run her hand through her hair, a trait which Liara associated with nerves, and her eyes found Liara's. Liara quickly looked away and attempted to look busy. She felt footfalls approaching, "Dr T'Soni, I was wondering if I could have a quick word?" it wasn't an order, it was a request.

"Okay," Liara felt herself saying. She grasped her bowl of peaches and yoghurt and followed Shepard into her cabin. She stood uneasily at the door.

"Don't worry, you've got my permission," Shepard said and waved her in. Liara entered, standing awkwardly in Shepard's rather spacious room. Liara placed her breakfast on Shepard's desk as Shepard sat on the edge of the bed. Liara took the office chair.

"I assume you're angry with me," Shepard began, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly and running her fingers through her hair again.

"Well, yes," Liara replied, feeling an unusual bolt of anger go through her, "just run away, that's cool."

Shepard winced as if Liara had bitten her, and Liara smirked. Humans had a knack for sarcasm, and Liara was seemed to be getting the hang of it according to that reaction. Shepard sighed, her breath shaky and she continued to stare at her shoes.

"Look, last night," Shepard winced at her own words before continuing, "Liara, I like you, a lot." At this Liara smiled despite her anger, and felt her cheeks flushing violet again. Shepard had gotten to her feet and paced up and down beside her bed.

"I like you Shepard," Liara replied, "a lot." She thought she saw Shepard smirk slightly before her worried expression took over again.

"That's so comforting to hear," Shepard explained before stopping and facing Liara, "I'm so sorry for what I did last night. It's inexcusable, and any excuse I invent is not going to justify it. That was your first kiss and I ruined it."

She stopped speaking, but Liara simply began to eat her breakfast and so Shepard continued, "the truth is – I panicked because I've never felt like this about anyone before. I've never cared about anyone this way. I believe I've explained I grew up in the dirt; a homeless kid growing up with gangs and drug addicts. I don't exactly trust people and trust relationships. I've used sex to fulfil urges, but that's it. I've never had sex, or kissed anyone, because I actually _liked_ the person like that."

"You're scared?" Liara asked gently, her anger fading.

"I'm terrified of hurting you," Shepard explained, tears springing to her eyes, "I'm afraid I-I'll do something to hurt you, or be called away by the Alliance, or die, or I don't know. I've never done this, I've never cared enough -," Shepard did not cry, she had almost seemingly swallowed her tears.

Liara stood up and walked over, and took it as a good sign that Shepard didn't try to push her away, "Shepard, I care about you. I want this, more than anything in the observable galaxy. However, I'm okay if you don't want to. I understand."

Shepard grabbed Liara's hands, and Liara stared straight into those beautiful eyes that currently shone with fear, "I want this too but I'm scared," Shepard admitted in a small voice, "but for you, I want to try."

Liara felt the grin spread across her face and she flushed with colour again, "you really mean it?" she felt something lift in her gut, and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Yes, I mean it," Shepard said, and that was all Liara needed to hear. She flung her arms around Shepard's neck and kissed her full on the mouth. She felt Shepard stiffen at the sudden kiss, but then she relaxed and cradled Liara.

Shepard's body temperature was hot in comparison to Liara's; the heat increased the passion as Shepard's lips gently danced with Liara's. Liara raised her hand and ran it through Shepard's hair. Her hair was smooth, not bristly or wiry as she had been expecting. Shepard cupped her face and gently sucked her top lip again. Liara's heart fluttered when Shepard grabbed her lip with her teeth and pulled, sending a jolt through her body.

Liara felt Shepard begin to kiss along her cheek and toward her ear, which startled her slightly but then Shepard stopped suddenly.

"Ah shit," Shepard whispered, "I forgot you asari don't have earlobes," she sounded defeated, like a small child pouting.

Liara pulled back slightly, "earlobes? What on Thessia?"

Shepard smirked at her, "try mine," and she gave a wink. Liara felt herself turn violet again as she kissed along Shepard's cheek toward her earlobe. Her nose hit Shepard's ear, and gently she kissed the top of the ear. The effect was instantaneous, Shepard's knees felt as though they buckled and Liara felt Shepard's body twitch in her arms.

Liara jumped slightly at the reaction and pulled back to look at Shepard again, "it's a human thing," Shepard explained, "A lot of people's erogenous zone is the earlobe."

"I was always wondering why they evolved," Liara commented, unable to wipe the grin from her face. Shepard laughed, the soft sound like gentle music to Liara's ears. Liara pulled back from Shepard as she straightened her clothing and pushed her hair back into place.

"That kiss certainly made up for last night," Liara smirked as she wolfed down the rest of her breakfast, wincing at the yoghurt as it had become a funny texture with the peaches.

"I agree," Shepard smiled, "once again, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Liara replied, "I understand."

"As much as I'd like to stay here all day and kiss my beautiful girlfriend, duty calls. Mission to review and what not before we head to Virmire," Shepard explained. Liara grabbed her empty bowl and walked with Shepard to her door.

"I'll see you later," Shepard winked at her and playfully poked her in the side as the door opened, causing Liara to squeak with laughter and grin stupidly.

Liara continued to smile as she stepped into the mess and washed her bowl and spoon and put them away. She turned to see Garrus hunched over the table, his head pressing against the metal.

"Bad night?"

"I. Am. Never. Doing. That. Again," Garrus mumbled. Liara laughed and skipped back to her holding, causing a passing Ashley to chuckle with amusement.

Liara felt lighter than she had in years. She pressed her fingers to her lips again, and smiled under them. She never thought that when Shepard had come to save her that this would be the eventual result.

 _Goddess, I thought I was going to be tied to a chair and tortured, didn't imagine entering a relationship with the woman!_

Liara was still grinning as she turned on her extranet terminal and began to work.

 **As I said, I am not sure this fits properly with the previous one which can be a little trouble with one-shots. As you get to know the character you start to see more things. Liara didn't mention in the fight that she is Shepard's first love, but I guess if you're jealous you don't think straight. So, I think it works. Oh well, let me know guys! Also I haven't kissed a lot so my descriptions of kiss scenes aren't my strong point, so as I keep saying, reviews with suggestions or advice are welcome!**


	4. Noveria's aftermath

**Okay, glad everyone likes the previous one-shots! I should mention about the very first one-shot, as it has a spiritual twin. In my files, the actual one is called "Liara punches Shepard" but the original planned story was "Shepard punches Liara" in which it is Shepard that makes the hit causing Liara to fall to the ground, not the other way around. I was torn between both scenes, but my lovely editor felt that Liara hitting Shepard worked better, so I wrote it that way. Liara's awkwardness at punching Shepard in the face was quite hilarious to write, but I'm still debating whether to upload the original as well. It's exactly the same, except with the slightly differing ending.**

 **Anyways, I was playing around with this as well as watching post Noveria scenes. I'm absolutely pissed off I don't have my copy of Mass Effect 1. It's agony to not be able to jump into the game and explore the ship to get the finer details right.**

 **Anyway, this fic, Liara says she's not saddened by Benezia's death in the game, but she's lying. She brings up her mother all the time, even in Mass Effect 3. It hurts her more than she knows, so I wrote this little intimate scene with her and Femshep.**

 **NOVERIA'S AFTERMATH**

Liara sat in her little holding behind the med-bay, completely at a loss. Shepard had just left the room, and had left Liara in a bit of a daze. She had tried to tell the Commander that she was, indeed, okay. Watching her mother die had not affected her in any way. After all, she hadn't spoken to Benezia in many years. However, after really sitting down and thinking about it, she found that Benezia's death had indeed affected her.

Memories flashed in Liara's mind of Benezia scolding her as she dug under the house searching for Prothean ruins, or the two of them strolling through the park with her mother in a dress of honey yellow. The memories pierced her like a knife going through her heart, and suddenly her chest tightened. She did not know how to feel, or to think, or to breathe.

She bent over in her chair by her extranet terminal, and the sobs in her chest ripped through her body and out of her mouth in an ugly strangled cry. Tears flowed down her cheeks, stinging her eyes as she cried. She could not stop the tears once they had started, her eyes and nose were running, she couldn't see. Her body twitched from the uncontrollable spasms.

Liara needed an escape, she wanted to run outside and lay on the grass while gazing at the stars – as she would do on Thessia. She remembered how while in her 30's, Benezia had frowned on her dreams of becoming an Archaeologist, and she had run to the neighbouring hill to gaze at the many stars. It was such a petty reason when she thought back, however, more memories of Benezia surfaced, making the pain more intense. There was no escape. This was a spaceship, there was nowhere to run, and for all she knew there were no windows aside from the bridge. That's the last place she wanted to be, she could imagine it now:

 _"Hey Joker, I just want to gaze out the window while thinking about my mother and my life,"  
"Sure Doctor, whatever you need," Joker would most definitely _not _say_

Joker didn't even like her that much. Even in her head, the words sounded stupid. No, looking through any window or escaping was not an option. Besides, Liara didn't even know _where_ they were right now.

The Normandy was currently in its night cycle, so Liara decided to take a midnight stroll despite the lateness of the hour. Being on her feet would help calm her nerves, and she could possibly even get a bite to eat. She got up, wiped her face trying to rid the tears, and walked through the med-bay. Dr Chakwas was fast asleep in her cot, her mouth lolling open with a soft snore to match. Liara smirked, rolling her eyes good naturedly as she stepped into the mess.

The Lieutenant was, thankfully, absent from his usual post. Liara didn't really feel like getting stared at while she didn't even know what she was doing. However, it had been a few weeks since she had joined and she felt the crew warming to her now. All but Ashley it seemed. Shepard had explained Ashley was funny around aliens. Human elitism did not surprise her; after all, Cerberus was huge in the news at the moment, as well as asari elitism being common among her own species. This asari elitism didn't apply to her of course, as she was a pure-blood.

She decided to raid the fridge for food supplies. Liara was always careful not to take anything too precious. On visits to the Citadel, some of the crew would pick up comfort human food. Noodles, burgers, chocolate chip cookies, ice-cream and other strange foods Liara had not heard of. She instead grabbed some rations – chicken and rice which, despite the plainness, she had developed a liking to, as well as cereal and long life milk for breakfast the next morning. She did not feel human food was as nice as her own, but then again, she was on a warship and on rations, goddess how she would love to try _real_ human food. She triple checked that she had taken the black label food rather than the red label, intended for Garrus and Tali. She also made herself a mug of coffee. The bitter human drink seemed to help her stay focused, and she had grown quite accustomed to it.

She sniffled, her crying episode still evident in her body as she stood, without looking behind her placing the food on the bench. As she doubled checked to make sure she had everything she needed, she turned and Shepard was standing behind her, one hand on her hip and the other on the bench, smiling with a cheeky glint in her eye. If Liara's food hadn't been resting on the bench it would've splattered all over the floor.

"Commander!" Liara stammered, clutching at her heart. Shepard chuckled and made her way over. Shepard was dressed in her usual Normandy attire, aside from her boots. Barefoot was the new trend apparently.

"Aren't your feet cold?" Liara asked, pointing at Shepard's bare toes.

"I couldn't be bothered putting shoes on. I hate the bloody things anyway," Shepard grimaced, as if remembering what was on her mind, "what exactly are you doing?" she asked, pointing at the food. Liara felt herself blushing.

"It's, uh, well," Liara replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck, "I don't usually eat in the mess with everyone else and-,"

"You don't?"

"Well, no. You've noticed though right?"

"Well, not really. I normally come down later. Not a fan of too many people in one area," Shepard explained. At this Liara had to scoff. The Commander Shepard she had seen charged at rachni, asari commandos and geth troopers armed with an assault rifle in hand and no fear in her heart. It seemed impossible that she would have such an _ordinary_ fear.

" _You're_ scared of crowds?" Liara snorted in disbelief.

"It's not so much the crowd than the small space we're all crammed in. That's a lot of people in one area and just," she shuddered, and changed the subject, "how have the crew been treating you?"

"They've become more accepting, and I do eat in the mess," Liara explained but caught Shepard's raised eyebrow and added, "sometimes," and Shepard nodded in recognition, "It's just that, with this whole Noveria business, I just don't feel up to being with people."

Shepard nodded, and her lack of words surprised Liara. She thought for sure Shepard would have some witty remark or something else to say, but she simply stood looking at Liara. She had the peculiar sensation she was being x-rayed with those hard eyes. It felt as if Shepard had just pulled her deep feelings out, and Liara couldn't contain it anymore.

Those dreaded tears welled up again, and she turned away from the Commander, biting onto her fist to stop herself from crying out. Liara rarely showed such powerful emotion, especially in front of other people, ESPECIALLY another species who happened to be her commander. Liara wrapped her other arm around her abdomen, trying to hold herself together.

She thought that Shepard would tell her to get over herself, or harden up, but neither of these happened. She felt an arm wrap around her, and a chin gently resting on her shoulder. The act of such compassion to reach out Liara had not seen in the galactic community since she had been on Thessia. Hell, she did not expect this behaviour from a human! Without even thinking she turned and wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck, and sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder.

Liara felt Shepard's arms tighten around her as they simply stood in the middle of the mess, with Liara crying uselessly into her. She did not know for how long she stood crying, but eventually her eyes ran dry. She could no longer cry anymore. She sniffled and pulled out of the embrace, noticing the wet patch on Shepard's shoulder that she had created. Shepard let her go, but gently grabbed her hand in both of her own.

"Liara," Shepard said softly, her voice barely picking up, "I'm so sorry. I'll always try to be here for you, okay? It's my fault anyway. I did it."

At this Liara shook her head, "no, you didn't. As I've said, she did it to herself. You euthanized her, but it still hurts…"

"Regardless, I will always be here if you need me, you'll remember that, yeah?"

Liara nodded, picking up her tray with her food on it. Shepard quickly ducked into the fridge and pulled out two packets, giving one to Liara, "here, it's chocolate chip cookies, you deserve one."

"Thanks," Liara replied, taking the cookies from Shepard and placing them on her tray. Shepard gave her a last pat on the shoulder before taking her packet of cookies and retreating to her cabin. Liara watched her go before returning to her hidey hole.

After eating her now stone cold chicken and rice, Liara munched on her chocolate chip cookies, and her mouth salivated. After rations, this was probably the best thing she had ever tasted. The coffee was cold also, but she drank it anyway, the energy kick still activated, regardless of whether the drink was hot or cold.

She sat staring at her extranet terminal for a long time, unable to process what had just happened. Had she really just stood in the mess and cried into Shepard's shoulder? Had that really happened? As she regained a better sense of herself she realised how embarrassing that situation had been. Hopefully Shepard would just think it was a momentary lapse in judgement. _Goddess_ , Liara thought to herself, _I'm beginning to lose myself when I'm around that woman, am I...? Goddess no! Not this early, not a human._

As she thought of Shepard the memory of her in her exercise clothing was bought forward again, and Liara felt a gentle warm humming in the pit of her stomach. She shook herself out of the thought; _yes, yes I am._

So Liara admitted to herself that she fancied her Commander. _This is definitely a passing thing_ she thought to herself, _like there's no way Shepard could be attracted to me._

She had heard Ashley and Kaidan having a highly inappropriate conversation about the Commander's sexual orientation, and seemed to gather she did indeed prefer females. The body signal cues were also there. The eye contact, the smiles…. _gosh those beautiful coloured eyes, I've never seen eyes like that on an asari. You're doing it again Liara._

Liara had spent much of her free time researching human culture, body language and mating rituals as well as Shepard herself. The extranet had led her to some awfully strange places, and Liara prayed that the Alliance was not checking her browser history. As for her human research, she was now acutely aware of the male appendage, but it pleased her to notice the female body was strikingly similar to her own, albeit in shades of brown not blue and with hair.

 _Hair! What I wouldn't give to touch hair_ she imagined herself running her fingers through Shepard's short brown hair, unable to picture what it would feel like.

She looked to her watch, "Goddess it's 2am, I really need to get some sleep," she swallowed the last of her coffee and climbed into her small cot, wondering what Shepard was thinking.

 **A short one I've had for ages. I'm a busy lady I'm afraid, so probably no updates for a while! But I'm glad people are enjoying these! Also: Liara mentions she wants to touch human hair, but** ** _my_** **Shepard has short hair, it doesn't swing around or anything so she hasn't felt it until the first kiss scene (man these are out of order).**


End file.
